hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2027 Atlantic hurricane season (Vile)
The 2027 Atlantic hurricane season was a near average season that featured Hurricane Bill, one of the strongest Atlantic hurricanes on record. Other than Bill, 2027 featured typical tropical activity in the Atlantic basin, with 11 named storms, 7 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes forming during this season. This was due to a la nina event producing favorable conditions in the Atlantic. The season began unusually late, on August 6, with the formation of Tropical Storm Ana. However, it also ended late, with Hurricane Kate dissipating on December 12. Typically, a season would run from June 1 to November 30, but Kate proved that cyclone formation is possible at any time of year. There were plenty of notable storms this season. In August, Tropical Storm Ana caused rough weather in Trinidad, Hurricane Bill became one of the strongest hurricanes ever, and devastated the gulf coast, and Hurricane Danny became a Category 1 hurricane in the tropical Atlantic. In September, Hurricane Grace brought large swells to the east coast and Canada, causing some damage. In October, Hurricane Inca caused moderate damage after making landfall in Texas as a Category 2 hurricane, and deadly Hurricane Julian killed almost 100 people across Mexico, Nicaragua, and Honduras. In December, Tropical Storm Kate brought disturbed weather to the Lesser Antilles before moving out to sea and becoming a hurricane. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:06/08/2016 till:09/08/2016 color:TS text:"Ana (TS)" from:08/08/2016 till:10/08/2016 color:TD text:"Two (TD)" from:15/08/2016 till:27/08/2016 color:C5 text:"Bill (C5)" from:23/08/2016 till:29/08/2016 color:C3 text:"Claudette (C3)" from:29/08/2016 till:02/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Danny (C1)" from:10/09/2016 till:14/09/2016 color:TS text:"Elsa (TS)" from:17/09/2016 till:23/09/2016 color:TS text:"Fred (TS)" from:18/09/2016 till:28/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Grace (C2)" barset:break from:29/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 color:TS text:"Henri (TS)" from:09/10/2016 till:13/10/2016 color:C2 text:"Inca (C2)" from:21/10/2016 till:27/10/2016 color:C4 text:"Julian (C4)" from:04/11/2016 till:07/11/2016 color:TD text:"Twelve (TD)" from:08/12/2016 till:12/12/2016 color:C1 text:"Kate (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" The season's activity was reflected with a cumulative accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) rating of 103, which is classified as "near normal". ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have high ACEs. Storms Tropical Storm Ana Tropical Depression Two Hurricane Bill Hurricane Claudette Hurricane Danny Tropical Storm Elsa Tropical Storm Fred Hurricane Grace Tropical Storm Henri Hurricane Inca Hurricane Julian Tropical Depression Twelve Hurricane Kate Season Effects Storm Names The following names were used for named storms in the North Atlantic in 2027, and will be re-used in 2033 with the exception of retired names. Names that were not used are marked in gray. This is the same list used in the 2021 season with the exception of Inca, Nathan, Parker, Sven, and Vinny, which replaced Ida, Nicholas, Peter, Sam, and Victor, respectively. The name Inca was used for the first time in the Atlantic Basin. Retirement During the annual WMO Convention in April 2028, the names Bill and Julian were retired, and would not be used for another Atlantic hurricane. The names were replaced with Bryce and Jimothy, respectively, for the 2033 Atlantic hurricane season. Category:Near normal seasons Category:VileMaster Category:2027 Atlantic Hurricane Season Category:Costly storms Category:Deadly storms Category:Retired storms Category:Category 5 hurricanes